


let's get tattoos.

by starwol



Category: Christian Yu
Genre: Christian Yu - Freeform, DPR, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwol/pseuds/starwol
Summary: you love christian's tattoos.





	let's get tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> another cross post from tumblr. i'm just gonna dump all my writings on ao3 and take them off tumblr so prepare for that.

You were cuddling with Christian when a thought popped into your head. 

“How many tattoos do you have?” You asked, letting your fingers trace over the ones that were visible to you. 

“I honestly don’t know.” Christian replied, laughing. “Dabin has gone with me when I’ve gotten most of them, he’d probably know the number more than I would at this point. Why?” He asked, looking down at you. You shrugged. 

“I don’t have any tattoos and was wondering if I should go to the same guy that you go to. I think it’d be cool.” You replied simply, returning Christian’s gaze. 

“Really? You mean that?” He asked, sitting up quickly and scaring Lori, who was sitting at the end of the bed. 

“Of course I mean it. It won’t be anything as extensive or intricate as your tattoos, but it’s something, right?” You smiled at him, now sitting up next to him. 

“How does tomorrow sound? I can text my guy and let him know we’d be stopping in.” Christian said quickly, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. You laughed at his excitement over this, leaning back into the bed and patting next to you for Lori to join you. 

Now cuddling with the dog, you kept watching Christian as he looked for tattoo designs. 

“Are you looking for me or you?” You asked after a few minutes. 

“Me, actually. I don’t want to be the one that picks your first tattoo out for you, love. It’s a personal decision. I obviously have a few ideas that I think would look great on you, but that can be for the future.” He said, turning around and smiling at you. “Is Lori better company than me or what?” He said, fake hurt in his voice. 

“Oh yeah, definitely.” You replied, laughing at him. “C’mon. Let’s go to bed and then we can go first thing tomorrow to get these tattoos.”


End file.
